Entre el amor & la amistad
by Carla Mikaelson
Summary: Rocio Forbes, Camille O'Connell y Fernanda Gilbert son las mejores amigas, quienes se ven revolucionadas con , el chico guapo Marcel Gerard, quien llega a su instituto, que junto con sus amigos hace que la vida de nuestras chicas se revolucionen. Celos, traiciones, amor y confusión, en un futuro puede pasar a rated M. Todos humanos.
1. Prólogo

_Idea original: Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen ;)_

_(ella me dio su autorización para hacer la historia)_

_Personajes OC, no soy dueña de Nada, y si lo fuese, Kol, Klaus, Elijah & Damon serian mios._

* * *

**General POV**

Sus ojos grises miraron horrorizados al cuerpo desnudo de su mejor amigo, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando y tan sólo un pensamiento pasaba por su mente "¿Qué había hecho? " las palabras de su casi hermana pararon por su mente

"Me gusta Nick, ¿me ayudarías a conquistarlo?" Los ojos de Nick se empezaron a abrir y ella espantada tomó su cartera y escapo de la casa del chico, necesitaba pensar y con Niklaus Mikaelson en su cama, no podría…

Camino hasta el parque y pensó en lo que había consistido su vida en el último año, muchos cambios y embrollos en los que estaba metida pasaron por su mente, si sus amigas se llevaban a enterar de sus pensamientos la matarían ¿quién la podría culpar por enamorarse del que es actualmente el novio de su amiga? ¿Quién la podría culpar por meterse con su mejor amigo ebria, cuando su mejor amiga le había pedido ayuda? Una risa amarga salió de sus labios y fijo la vista en el estanque de agua cristalina.

Su desaliñada imagen no tenía nada que ver con lo acontecido, aunque la fiesta le había afectado, sus ojos eran lo más notorio, la decepción y la tristeza en ellos era palpable.

Cuando había cruzado la entrada de su salón de clases no se habría imaginado que estaría a  
punto de perder a sus amigas de toda la vida, pero si una cosa estaba clara Rocio sabia que ser ella, era demasiado complicado…

* * *

_Les gusta la idea?. _

_Lo se algunas pensaran yo lo vi en algún lado, y si lo había empezado como un crossover, entre TVD & Twilight, Pero me arrepentí, así que lo haré solo de TVD._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Todos Humanos. Rocio & Fernanda (son ambos OC)**

* * *

**Rocio POV.**

Hoy era el día en el que volvía a mi hogar, del cual me había ido, por no ser lo suficiente mente fuerte para ver, al hombre que yo quería con otra mujer, ni mucho mejor una de mis mejores amigas. Una parte de mi estaba feliz de volver, hacia un año y medio que me había ido a Londres, dejando todo atrás, mis otras amigas, me convencieron de volver a la universidad con ellas, como tuve mi inscripción fuera de termino, entraba medio semestre después de lo normal. Habíamos elegido una Universidad, la cual estaba cerca de nuestros hogares, "University of Virginia" e íbamos a ir todos juntos, y eso lo incluía a él.

Antes de ir a la Universidad, pase por casa de mis padres, donde viviría con mi hermana Caroline, ella no sabia que llegaba hoy, entre deje mis maletas en una de las habitaciones vacías, no desarme mi maleta ni nada y ordenar, por que si lo hacia, no llegaba a cambiarme e ir a tiempo, para obtener mis papeles.

Tome una ducha rápida, deje mi pelo suelto con ondas al final, me puse una remera suelta que me llegaba arriba del ombligo en color dorado, lo cual dejaba ver mi arito, un Short desgastado azul de jean, brillo en los labios, un poco de rimel, unos zapatos altos dorados, unos aritos de hojas también dorados y tome un bolso negro con las cosas que tenia que llevar al Instituto. Tomé las llaves de mi auto - un Ford Mustang modelo 2007 amarillo con franjas de competición negras, preparado para correr, con vidrios polarizados- fue mi regalo de cumpleaños nº18.

Llegue al gran frente de la Universidad, amaba esta universidad, queria ser maestra pre-escolar (Jardin de infantes). Estacione mi auto y me quede mirando un rato a las personas, y esperaba haber si veía a alguna de mis amigas

Un Impala modelo '67 llamo mi atención y quede sorprendida al ver a dos guapos chicos bajarse de el, eran muy lindos, eran atractivos, uno aproximadamente 1,75 mtrs, pelo de color marrón claro rizado y ojos azules, que contrasta con su piel color blanco perla. en cambio el otro se caracterizaba por su pelo oscuro y los ojos 1,78 muy guapo y con una estructura delgada y atlética. No podía sacarles la mirada de encima, eran muy guapos.

Ellos, estaban apoyados en el auto, parecían esperar a alguien, minutos mas tarde, vi aparcar un Mustang nuevo, muy conocido para mi, de ese auto bajó el, y Camille, se veían felices juntos, aunque a mi me doliera tenia que admitirlo. Atrás de ellos llego una Hummer, de la cual bajó Tyler, mi hermana, y Fernanda la cual me llamo la atención su vestuario, tenia un Short de Jean obscuro, una remera roja entallada al cuerpo, zapatos parecidos a los que yo estaba usando en color negro, tenia el pelo largo, suelto, una pulsera roja y plateada, aritos con forma de nota musical, ojos ahumados negros,los labios de un rojo fuerte, se veía impresionante, totalmente cambiada a lo que usaba cuando me fui. Estaban todos juntos, pero me daba miedo el volver a verlos.

Narrador POV

Niklaus y Kol Mikaelson bajaron del auto emocionados porque se enteraron que hoy llegaba una amiga de las chicas, estaban felices de llevarse tan bien con la novia y la amiga de su mejor amigo, de casi toda la vida, esperaban llevarse bien con ellos, se recargaron en el auto y Nick miro alrededor para ver si había alguna cara desconocida, se fijó en un auto precioso y emitió un silbido…

-Que hermosura- dijo al aire…

-¿el que es una hermosura?- pregunto Kol

-el carro ese- dijo Niklaus

-¡mierda! esta muy lindo- una risa salió de la garganta de Nik, al ver el mustang plateado de Marcel, se dirigieron hacia allá…

-Marcel- exclamo Kol- viejo amigo, no has querido soltar prenda sobre cómo es la chica ¿Es guapa?- Pregunto Kol moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

-¿Rocio? No lo sé, yo tengo ojos para Camille- suspira y mira a su chica quien tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras miraban su pulsera de la amistad.

A los minutos llega Tyler, Caroline y Fernanda, se acercan a ellos de repente, Caroline se pone a chillar.

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Rocio! ¡Rocio! ¡Rocio!- solo gritaba mientras daba saltitos, mirando un auto particular.

Rocio al notar los saltitos de su hermana, a pesar de su miedo, tomó su bolso y decidió bajar del auto.

Cuando ella lo hizo, muchos giraron a verla, al ser nueva atraía mucho la vista.

Ella de a poco, se acerco a sus amigas.

-Ro ¿cuando llegaste?-

-¿como viste la nueva casa?-y mucha preguntas de parte de Caroline, mientras Fernanda y Bella solo la miran con lagrimas, hasta que no aguantaron mas y se tiran a abrazarla.

Niklaus estaba sorprendido, al ver que era hermosa, alta 1,70 aproximadamente, pelo rubio obscuro largo hasta la cadera, ojos color grises.

Marcel se acerco para presentar a sus amigos.

-Rocio- pidió, ella dirigió su mirada a el. -ellos son Niklaus y Kol, son amigos nuestros- ella les dedico una sonrisa.

-Niklaus, Kol, ella es Rocio, la hermana de Caroline-

Rocio en ese momento, siente que algo se remueve en su interior, los sentimientos que creía olvidados, surgen...

* * *

_Para ser el primer capitulo ¿Les gusta?._

_dejen su opinión, van a ser apreciados, si tienen dudas, sugerencias algo, comenten o PM._


End file.
